Perfect Memories
by BloddyRose13
Summary: Harry finds an old memory in a dusty drawer in the potions room and for Severus some memories are too painful to keep and to cherished to let go of. JamesxSeverus SLASH


AN: Found this cute picture earlier with James and Severus in a hallway and a very annoyed and disturbed Harry, it was such a cute concept that I had to write this or my brain would explode. I own nothing! Enjoy my little drabble of mushy fail!

Harry was in the pensive again while Hermione and Ron kept watch for any unwanted guests in the common room at the late hour. Dobby had been particularly helpful that night, not only bringing him the pensive, but also assisting them to sneak into the potions room where he had hidden his father's map when it had almost been discovered earlier in the day. When they had gone back under his father's cloak that evening they found a small vial in the dusty drawer with his father's name on it. Swirling around had been a silvery strand of memory and he couldn't help but take it.

Now he paused though. Was it really fair of him to invade the potion master's privacy like this? No, it really wasn't, he decided even as he tipped the memory into the pensive, but it also wasn't fair Snape hated him because of his father's actions towards him in the past. Harry took a deep breath before he was whisked into the snarky potions master's memory.

The bespectacled wizard was unsurprised to find himself in Hogwarts once inside the memory, as he believed that Snape hadn't seen his father after their years of school together. He also wasn't surprised when he found his father, his mirror image only lacking his famous scar and green eyes, grinning down at a young, and dare he say, fragile looking Snape.

Severus looked up at Potter, and the marauder's umber eyes sparkled with amusement as his lips were tipped up into an arrogant smirk. That wasn't unusual though, the Gryffindor was always grinning about something. His own eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't hear if there were any lingering footsteps in the hall over his rapid heart and his vision was entirely blocked by the large male. Suddenly James's face lost its maliciousness and although he remained where he was, one arm against the wall to keep Severus in place, the tension in his shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly at him. Warmth flooded the Slytherin's cheeks and he looked away from the other, scoffing quietly at himself for having such a reaction to that bloody smile. The hand on the wall moved to cup his cheek and gently forced him to look back at his tormentor. As soon as he looked back up familiar lips were pressing firmly against his own as they began a dance they had both long since mastered.

Harry was paler than Snape at the moment as he watched his father and the potions master snog happily in the empty hallway. He watched as the snarky slimy git tangled his pale long-fingered hands into his father's hair and his father let out a breathless chuckle when he tried to pull back only for Severus to latch their mouths together again. He wanted to die. He was quickly turning from pale and shuddering with disturbance to flushed red, shaking, and gritting his teeth. What were they doing? James Potter loved and married Lily Evans! Not Snape. And if Snape had once been, and he gagged to think it, in a relationship with his father, they why did Snape hate him so much? Maybe it had ended badly? He was pulled from these thoughts when a voice came echoing down the hall, catching the other two's attention as well.

"Oh Jaaaaaames!" All three sighed, though two were disappointed and the other was relieved, when the voice was instantly recognized as Sirius Black, and if the other fainter voices were of any indication, Remus and Peter as well.

"I have to go." The Slytherin said quickly as he tried to squirm out of James's firm hold of his hips.

"Wait a second Severus." And he was pulled back for a softer kiss that lighted a slow-burning blaze beneath their skin. When James pulled away he grinned at his breathless lover who was looking slightly dazed. "Same time tomorrow Sev?"

"Wanker…" The Slytherin muttered while turning down the hall. "Dungeons, by the potions room."

"Of course." Harry watched his father beam at Snape's retreating from as the other marauders rounded the corner.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted cheerfully before pausing to take a good look at his friend. Harry knew exactly what his godfather was seeing. James was standing there, hair mussed more than usual, eyes bright and with elation, and a huge smile stretched across his decidedly kiss swollen lips. It would have taken a moron not to understand this was the universal look for any man to have after a wonderful snog with their lover. Harry frowned and wondered why this memory wasn't ending; Snape had left, hadn't he? With a glance he saw the Slytherin peaking at them from around the corner. Sirius began to tease his father, asking who he had been with before they had shown up and with that same warm smile he had seen Severus blush at, his father stunned his friends.

"Someone you guys don't really know… but they're perfect." He glanced over his shoulder and Severus turned crimson before racing away, and the memory ended.

"So Harry, what did you see?" Hermione questioned in potions the next day. Her voice was quiet enough that she wouldn't be heard by the man at the front of the room writing on the chalkboard. He tensed up.

"It was just a memory about my father and someone he had been with…before my mum I guess…" He glanced up at Snape just as he turned around and looked him straight in the eye. It was not the first time he saw a sliver of pain flash through the older man's eyes, but now he could see another reason behind it.

"Who was it mate?" Ron whispered back, not noticing the professor's attention was on them. Harry stared directly into Snape's eyes and raised his voice just enough so the potions master would hear.

"Someone you guys don't really know…but they were perfect." And he didn't know if it was supposed to be a taunt or if he had really meant it, when the man then promptly deducted ten class points for talking before quietly returning them even when his potion came out wrong, as he slid the vial back into the man's hand.

AN: Hope you enjoyed, and drop a review! No Flames Please.


End file.
